


ALL IN

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Car Chases, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Partners in Crime, Police, Shooting Guns, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: Partners in crime, Dongmin, and Minhyuk, face a rollercoaster of events that’ll change everything, but they’re still together, and that’s what’s most important.A Chaky criminal AU with romance, cops, and some poorly written action, featuring a brief Hyunlix appearance.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 11





	ALL IN

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I'm finally back with some Chaky! I'm so sorry for how long it has been since I last wrote anything related to ASTRO. Honestly, it's hard to find time to write when I have classes and homework that I need to do, and since I'm not only an Aroha anymore, I want to write other stories as well.
> 
> I started writing this fanfic in October and got inspiration from Stray Kids' amazing Japanese song [ALL IN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySxIjeCScgY). Therefore, I really wanted to include Stray Kids in this story, even if they'd only make a brief appearance. So, for any Stays who might've come across this, don't expect too much. This story is mainly about Chaky (Cha Eunwoo and Rocky, their real names are Dongmin and Minhyuk). Hyunjin and Felix show up, but not for long.
> 
> I'm nervous about publishing this because I've worked very hard on it. I've reviewed it countless times, changed so many things I can barely remember how I originally wrote it and tried to fix all grammar mistakes, but they could still be there since English isn't my native language. 
> 
> I hope this story will be enjoyable and not too dull or cringy!

The rush of adrenaline and the rapid beating of his exhilarated heart that is pumping out blood to his veins as he runs with guns in hand and bags stuffed with money around his shoulders has always been Park Minhyuk’s passion. He supposes that it’s normal to love playing with fire when you’re a criminal. He looks to his right where his partner in crime, Lee Dongmin, is sprinting towards their vehicle while voicing his excitement and kick of energy by cheering. Minhyuk laughs at the sight. 

They throw the bags into the back of the car and hop inside without bothering to open the front doors of their blue cabriolet. Then, they’re driving at high speed through the empty lanes of the city. 

Minhyuk takes his hood off and lets the chilly breeze brush through his hair. He raises his arms toward the starry sky and tilts his head back, closing his eyes to focus on his heart hammering against his rib cage and the whistle of the wind in his ears as they speed up even more. 

Minhyuk inhales and exhales the fresh air, letting himself relax. He shifts to look at Dongmin, the love of his fucked up life. They’ve been together for five years, stealing and loving.

The wind roars through Dongmin’s soft hair, which blends in with the darkness of the surrounding night. Minhyuk sees the sparkling of Dongmin’s eyes even now, and his heart flutters at their beauty. Minhyuk’s gaze lingers by the plump lips of his lover, and for a moment, he wants to force Dongmin to pull over so he can crawl on top of him and kiss his lips swollen. 

“This was our best heist ever!” Dongmin shouts, proud. They got a vast amount in those bags. It’s a first for the duo, despite their many years of stealing together. 

“We’re fucking rich now!” Minhyuk yells back, grinning at Dongmin, who turns his head to return the smile. They’re leaving the city, driving on a narrow highway with no-man’s-land around them.

“I can do this my entire life if you’re with me,” Minhyuk blurts out. It’s a cheesy confession, something unusual between the two of them.

“Oh darling, sorry to break to you, but you’ll be doing this your whole life whether I’m with you,” Dongmin laughs.

“We can’t be romantic for one second, can we?” Minhyuk snorts, though he knows Dongmin is right. They’re wanted criminals who’ll have no choice but to continue with this. They’ll always be thieves, taking what’s not theirs. Minhyuk stopped caring long ago. He doesn’t care about his broken future or the dangerous criminal life he lives. Instead, he has learned to love it because what matters to him is every breath he shares with Dongmin, every heartbeat, and every touch. 

“We’re romantic. I mean, how romantic isn’t robbing a bank with your boyfriend? I think it’s _awfully_ romantic,” Dongmin says, and Minhyuk can’t help but smile. He has always found Dongmin’s sarcasm amusing. 

The rest of the ride passes in comfortable silence. Before stopping, Minhyuk and Dongmin need to put distance between themselves and the city. Minhyuk hopes they’ll still stay safe even if they don’t drive for much longer because he notices Dongmin is just as tired as himself. 

“Stop here.” Minhyuk points at a motel coming up to their right. Dongmin drives in and parks their cabriolet in the more or less empty parking lot. 

The sleepy receptionist doesn’t spare them a glance, and if she had, she couldn’t have seen their faces under their caps. Dongmin puts an arm around Minhyuk’s waist and tucks him close as he waits for the woman to give him the keys. They thank her and walk outside a row of rooms until they reach theirs.

The second they step inside, both men drop their heavy bags on the floor. Minhyuk takes off his hoodie and throws it aside. He collapses on the bed with a content sigh. He lies on his back, eyes closed, and listens to the soft nosing of Dongmin moving. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Dongmin says above him, closer than expected. 

“I’m tired,” Minhyuk whines.

“I know you’re sleepy, Hyuk, but shower first.” Minhyuk groans in disagreement and doesn’t move, although he’s aware he’ll have to in the end. The stubborn Dongmin, who never gives up, will argue for his point. 

“Or we shower together so I can wash you?” Dongmin suggests. Minhyuk’s head snaps up, and he looks at Dongmin with anticipation and hunger in his eyes. Dongmin chuckles and slides an arm under Minhyuk’s legs and one around his shoulders. He lifts Minhyuk, who lets out a small yelp that turns into a giggle. Minhyuk presses a feather-light kiss on a patch of soft skin on Dongmin’s neck. Dongmin smiles and hauls him closer, holding Minhyuk against his chest as he carries him in bridal style to the bathroom.

Dongmin doesn’t waste any time stripping Minhyuk’s clothes once he sets foot on the tile floor. Impatient, Minhyuk pulls the taller down by his collar to connect their lips. Their tongues move in a sensual dance that makes Minhyuk’s heart go wild. He slides his hand into Dongmin’s hair, grabbing and pulling the strands out of pure desperation for more. 

Their heated kissing continues until they’re so breathless they have to pull away. Dongmin still chases Minhyuk’s lips and pecks them a few more times before Minhyuk leans back.

No matter how used he is to the sight of Dongmin’s glistening, swollen lips and messy hair, he falls in love all over again. He wants to tattoo his skin with the intense fire of lust that burns in Dongmin’s eyes as his reddening chest heaves with every breath.

Dongmin holds the side of Minhyuk’s face as he leans in and kisses him softly and tenderly, unlike a minute ago. Minhyuk loses himself in the feeling, not caring about Dongmin sneaking a hand between them. He moans into the kiss as Dongmin pushes his pants down his legs.

“You too,” Minhyuk gasps when Dongmin reaches for his boxers, gesturing at Dongmin’s shirt and trousers. Dongmin steps back and undresses as Minhyuk wants, all while staring him in the eye.

“Satisfied?” Dongmin asks with a smug smile as he stands nude in front of Minhyuk, who blushes bright red despite how well he knows every single detail of Dongmin’s body. 

Minhyuk nods, but Dongmin has already wandered past him and entered the shower. He smiles to himself as he takes off the last piece of clothing and goes to join Dongmin.

* * *

Cleaned up and satisfied, they lay in bed together. Dongmin holds Minhyuk close against himself. He assumes it has been around half an hour since Minhyuk fell asleep in his arms. Minhyuk always sleeps peacefully. He doesn’t make a single sound or a move unless he craves to be closer to Dongmin’s warmth. 

Dongmin smiles at the younger, fondness filling his chest. Sometimes, when Dongmin can’t sleep, he thinks of how much he loves Minhyuk and how scared he is of losing him. 

Dongmin sighs and decides it’s time he stops staring at Minhyuk’s face and puts more effort into a well-deserved slumber, but at that second, he hears cars drive to the motel. Anxious, Dongmin doesn’t think twice before he untangles Minhyuk from himself and jumps out of bed. 

After years of doing illegal shit with his boyfriend, he knows that it’s wise to suspect the shallowest things. He opens the door and peaks out. As he figured, two police cars park. 

“What are you doing?” A sleepy Minhyuk mumbles. Dongmin closes the door before he faces Minhyuk, explaining the situation. Minhyuk gets up, and together they collect their stuff, the bags of money, and guns. They brush off the evidence of them being there as hastily as they can. 

They cross the room to the window, their only escape route. Minhyuk climbs out after Dongmin, who offers him a hand even though they’re on ground height. 

“Good thing we’re on the first floor, huh?” Minhyuk whispers and presses a brief peck on Dongmin’s lips. Dongmin rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to retort, but he forgets it when they hear the cops break inside their room. 

The two of them exchange a glance, and without a word, they run. Dongmin doesn’t feel the ecstasy of escaping a crime scene or police as they round the building and come to the parking lot. It doesn’t get any better when he realizes they might’ve made the wrong call by rushing back to their cabriolet instead of abandoning it. They should’ve escaped into the darkness of no-man’s-land, where the chances of finding them are minimal.

“Freeze!”

“Stop right there!” 

They ignore the cops, who have discovered them. There’s no line Dongmin won’t cross to save them now. For Minhyuk, he’ll kill whoever tries to hurt him and even sacrifice his life if he must. 

“Drive, drive, drive!” Minhyuk chants the moment they get inside their cabriolet. In the middle of the overwhelming stress and pressure, Dongmin backs up too fast and crashes into a car farther behind them. At the impact, a loud, piercing alarm goes off from it. Dongmin looks up, and the sight of four cops running towards them with their pistols raised numbs him in horror. 

“Fuck!” he curses under his breath. He struggles to change the gear and almost causes their car a breakdown. It’s plenty of time for the cops to aim and fire at them. Minhyuk ducks, but Dongmin is too slow. He feels a bullet brush his hair while another only misses him by an inch. He’s lucky he’s not a bleeding dead body right now. 

“Drive us the hell out of here!” Minhyuk shouts just as Dongmin steps on the gas hard and sends them jolting forward at the sudden high speed. Without warning, Minhyuk leans over Dongmin and tries to fasten the seatbelt for him. Panicked, Dongmin shoves him back. 

“Put on yours first!” he tells Minhyuk without looking over at him. He’s too busy glancing in the rearview mirror as he watches the road ahead while trying to have complete control over the car at this mad pace. He hears a slight click that confirms Minhyuk is secure with his seatbelt in place. Dongmin can now breathe with more ease. To keep Minhyuk safe is always his priority. 

He can sense Minhyuk moving closer again, so he speaks to stop him, “Don’t worry about me.” 

“No! You focus on driving, and I’ll put on your fucking seatbelt for you, okay?” Minhyuk insists, and despite that Dongmin knows this moment isn’t for arguing, he can’t help being stubborn. 

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Then drive slower!”

“To let the cops catch up?” Dongmin is still speaking when they hear furious sirens. He scans at the rearview mirror, and there, he sees the flickering red and blue lights that fill the dark void behind them. 

Minhyuk lets out a series of curses and unlocks his seatbelt. He sits up onto his knees and spins around with his gun tucked against his armpit, ready for firing. When Dongmin witnesses this, he worries his heart has stopped beating. 

“Fuck, Minhyuk! Be careful!” he cries before focusing back on his front and slowing the speed. 

“Agree that I’m freaking hot right now,” Minhyuk says, and Dongmin can imagine him smiling that smug smile of his. 

“You’d be hotter if you nailed two tiers and saved our asses.” 

Minhyuk awaits the cops to get closer before he shoots, aiming for the tires. 

“Missed,” he grumbles.

“Keep shooting before they fire at us,” Dongmin orders Minhyuk, who’s quick to obey. He fires shot after shot, the loud bangs making Dongmin’s entire skull vibrate.

“Got both of them!” Minhyuk yells and sinks back in his seat with a heavy sigh. Dongmin doesn’t check to see for himself as the police cars slide off the road because of their puckered tires. He hears the crash, now far behind since they continue driving forward.

Dongmin exhales, letting go of the breath he was holding. Then he laughs without knowing why. He laughs until he can’t hold the wheel right. Meanwhile, Minhyuk stares at him like he’s crazy. 

Minhyuk forces him to pull over, not having it. When they stop at the edge of the road, Dongmin wipes away the happy tears in the corner of his eyes and starts hiccupping. 

“I can’t understand you sometimes,” Minhyuk murmurs, shaking his head at him. 

“Shut up and let me have my moment,” Dongmin says between a hiccup.

“Should I help you?” Minhyuk asks, referring to Dongmin’s hiccupping with a glint lighting up his eyes.

“How?”

Minhyuk’s lips tilt up with a mischievous smirk. He crawls over and sits on Dongmin’s lap, both thighs on either side of Dongmin’s hips. Dongmin can’t keep his hands to himself when his boyfriend is literally grinding on him, even if he tries. On autopilot, he holds a bruising grip of Minhyuk’s thighs, making him whimper.

“What now?” Dongmin whispers and stares up at Minhyuk with a dark gaze. The answer he gets is a kiss, and as always, Dongmin’s worries melt away the moment those red cherry lips press against his own. They keep kissing, hot breaths swallowed in each other’s mouths, and the beating of their heart becoming one. 

“Pardon me for interrupting. Please step out of the car with your hands above your heads.” 

Dongmin and Minhyuk pull away from each other with shocked gasps, turning towards the person speaking to their left. It’s a tall adolescent male with his black hair tied up in a ponytail. His face, except his eyes and forehead, hides behind a white, ordinary mask some people wear daily. He’s pointing not one but two silver pistols at them both. Next to him stands another young man, blonde strands pushed back by a cap. He has a similar mask too. 

“Come on, get out. We don’t have all night,” the taller continues, switching off the safety catch of his pistols as a threat. Minhyuk scrambles off of Dongmin’s lap and almost stumbles when he steps out, raising his hands above his head as requested. Dongmin follows, and now that he stands, he discovers a fancy car behind their own. It must be electrical since neither he nor Minhyuk heard it coming.

“Who are you?” Dongmin asks as they’re led to the other side of the road.

“We’re worse than your worst nightmare,” the ponytail guy, who is taller than his companion but around one inch shorter than Dongmin, claims.

“Which means?” Dongmin wonders, impatient and annoyed. He’s not stupid. He knows these men aren’t cops, so who are they? What do they want?

When the shorter, blonde man roots through their bags and starts carrying the ones packed with money over to their own car and hurries back to collect the guns and ammunition, Dongmin understands. Thieves who steal from other criminals, that’s what they are. Who knows, maybe they’re even connected to a maffia link since they’re bold enough to do this.

“That’s our money, you punk!” Minhyuk snaps, his glare shooting daggers. Dongmin can tell Minhyuk wants to make an advance, but it’s too risky. The man in front of them will fire at them the second they try something.

“No, it belongs to us. We were planning a heist on that goddamn bank for weeks. Then you two showed up out of nowhere and took the money the same night we’d steal it,” he spits out, his finger pulling the trigger back as if he’ll shoot, but then relaxing and releasing it. 

“As if that matters! We got that money, not you,” Minhyuk responds, his hands shaking in anger. 

“I like their car,” the one who moved everything speaks with a soothing, deep voice. He glances one last time at Dongmin and Minhyuk’s blue cabriolet before he turns to his partner. 

“Oh please no, don’t even think about a car other dudes fucked in. Besides, it got a damaged back, and the doors on the right side have bullet holes.” 

“So what? It’s nothing we can’t fix, and we fuck in our car too,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders, nonchalant. Minhyuk looks at Dongmin, who meets Minhyuk’s questioning and surprised gaze, just as shocked.

“That’s too much information, baby,” the other squeaks, horrified by the casual exposure. 

“We haven’t… fucked in ours yet,” Minhyuk mumbles, and Dongmin almost chokes on his salvia. He can’t believe Minhyuk told them that. What if they decide to take their car too now? But that isn’t what the duo consider, judging from how they blush. The taller stares at Minhyuk like he has grown a second head, all while he also seems to want to dig a hole in the ground where he can hide. The long silence is wonderfully amusing. This situation is a perfect example of why Dongmin has a love-hate relationship with Minhyuk’s unfiltered honesty. 

“Well, this is awkward,” the blonde one says at last. 

“No shit,” Dongmin comments, rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever, let’s get out of here, Lix,” the taller decides. His boyfriend, who's apparently named Lix, nods and walks away. 

“I will not hurt you if you behave until we’ve driven past you. I don’t recommend you following us because I assure you, you’ll end up dead. It’d be better if you continued with what you were doing before we barged in on you.” He walks backward as he talks teasingly, still aiming at them with steady arms.

“Oh, and you’ve been missing out on _a lot_ if you haven’t had sex in your car yet,” he adds before he turns around to get in the driver’s seat.

They leave Minhyuk and Dongmin, their silent car speeding past them in a blink of an eye. 

For a minute, all is quiet. It’s as if time has stopped to help the two men process what happened. Dongmin doesn’t need to because he knows what they’ve lost. He feels somewhat empty even though none of it was theirs from the beginning. 

Minhyuk falls to the ground, hiding his face in his hands.

“They took everything! They just took it! We went through so much shit for the money and the guns. Now we lost it to petty thieves like ourselves, and we couldn't do anything to stop them.” Dongmin swallows the lump that forms in his throat as he listens to Minhyuk. He can’t break down. He needs to stay optimistic. They may not have faced an obstacle like this where they're forced back to square one, but it’s nothing they can't pass. 

He crouches beside Minhyuk and takes his wrists in a tender grip, pulling them away from his face. Dongmin reaches out and wipes the lonely tear on his soft cheek. 

“They didn’t take everything, Hyuk. We still have a working car, and we have each other. Isn’t that what’s most important?” Minhyuk nods but says nothing. He’s pale, and the corner of his lips is poking downwards. To see Minhyuk look so defeated and depressed breaks Dongmin’s heart.

“I know it sucks, but at least we’re not in prison,” Dongmin jokes to cheer Minhyuk, who finally smiles, his eyes sparkling with the brightest stars despite that it’s half-hearted.

Dongmin stands and pulls Minhyuk up with him. He braces himself to tell Minhyuk how much he loves him when Minhyuk throws himself on him, practically knocking Dongmin to the ground with a powerful and tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Dongmin.”

“Don’t be sorry. You did well tonight. I’m very proud of you, my love,” Dongmin whispers in Minhyuk’s ear as he pats and rubs his back.

“What do we do now?” Minhyuk murmurs.

“We start over and keep stealing money until we have enough to buy a yacht. Then, we leave this place for good. We’ll sail by beaches and reefs for the rest of our lives, peaceful and happy.” Dongmin doesn’t know where he got that plan from, but he knows he wants to spend his days on the ocean with Minhyuk. After what happened tonight, he doesn’t want to commit crimes or run from the police forever. He wants to have a goal that is a nice future and not the fucked up one he and Minhyuk always have been seeing for themselves. 

Minhyuk stops hugging Dongmin. He’s watching him with a blank expression before he shuts his eyes and furrows his eyebrows in concentration as he imagines the future Dongmin described. It’s like a beautiful painting, one that moves your heart, one that you wish to live.

“I love the sound of that,” he admits, staring up at Dongmin with wonder. Dongmin smiles through the sudden tears of joy. His powerful affection for the younger is overwhelming. Dongmin feels like it’ll crush him if he doesn’t release it somehow. He blindly kisses Minhyuk’s cheeks, nose, forehead, and lastly, his lips.

“Whatever we steal, nothing is as valuable as you are for me. You’re my everything,” Dongmin says, and his voice breaks. He refuses to cry, but it’s impossible to hold back when Minhyuk takes his hands and brings them up to his lips, kissing every knuckle with those ugly, old bruises and scars one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> For any Arohas, who maybe wants to know more about Stray Kids, or any Stays who are curious about ASTRO, I'll tell a little bit about each group. 
> 
> ASTRO is a six-member boy group under Fantagio, who debuted on February 23, 2016. The members are MJ, Jinjin, Cha Eunwoo, Moonbin, Rocky, and Yoon Sanha. They're all very talented singers, rappers, and dancers, known for their aesthetic MVs, refreshing and bright concepts, and how well they can pull off any style. 
> 
> ASTRO's latest comeback, [Bad Idea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0oSaCS0_98), was with their first sub-unit Moonbin and Sanha, who are both friends with Hyunjin and have done special stages together with him. 
> 
> Now on to Stray Kids, an eight-member boy group under JYP entertainment. They debuted on March 25, 2018. The members are Bang Chan, Lee Know, Changbin, Hyunjin, Han, Felix, Seungmin, and I.N. They're all very talented singers, rappers, and dancers who have basically produced their whole discography of 32(?) different genres.
> 
> Stray Kids' latest comeback in South Korea was with [Back Door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-uJtV8ScYk), the title track from their repackage album "IN生". To be honest, the first time I heard it, I didn't like it, which is crazy because it's outstanding, and now I love it, so check it out, Aroha!


End file.
